Nothing lasts only 2 hours
by Girlove80s
Summary: What happens with the clown prince of crime after The Dark knight ends? This story relates Joker's new life in Arkham.
1. Chapter 1

So he just stood there, hanging upside down laughing like a crazy blood-thirsty maniacal clown, which he actually was. He didn't seem to be preoccupied about all the cops around him. He knew he will escape. One way or another, but he will. He had created chaos. The key to disaster, the key to his never-ending victories.

He could feel their rising fear and hear their heart beats as they touched him. He knew he won. They are scared of him.

After few minutes the cops succeed in getting him on floor. Joker's smile got wider. None of them wanted to be too close to him.

Careful with the suit. It was quit expensive. He mumbled into one's man ear, causing him to step aside. So were are we going?

-You shut up. You've talked these days more than anyone else in this city.

Joker made a wry face at him but kept on walking without saying anything else.

He found himself in the front of a big car, surrounded by 5 cops each of them holding a gun.

-Ok there you go. A man opened the door and pushed him in. He didn't slam it shut immediately as Joker himself would have expected. He just stared at him making him a bit confused. Of course, Joker is a good actor, so he made sure the cop would never noticed that.

-I'm pretty curious how did you actually got those scars. After saying that, he closed the door.

In few minutes the driver and a cop stepped into the car. . He looked out of the window. The city seemed so peaceful. So disgusting.

-So, are we there yet? He asked in a childish voice. The two men exchanged looks and decided to ignore him.

-Where are we actually going? No answer again. The Joker had started too feel a bit nervous about the situation. No one is going to tell him where they are taking him. For a man like Joker that's the worst thing that exists. Is not pain, neither is suffering or fear. Is not knowing something. He always knows about everything and if he doesn't then he finds out in few minutes.

-So aren't you going to tell me? He licked his lips as he usually does.

The man sitting next to the driver takes a deep breath in annoyance .

-You're a very curious person, aren't you?

-Maybe.

He looked down at the handcuffs on Joker's wrists. He was certainly going to tell him something and wanted to make sure , he wont lose his head .

-If you were a woman, you would probably be a very annoying one. You know the kind that knows every possible rumor, and makes it bigger every time she says it.

-Interesting. It sounds like my mom. The cop gave him a strange look, at which Joker answered with a smirk.

-I'm sorry for not being talkative enough, its not you, don't worry. Its me. I'm a very shy person till you get to know me. At first I stay quiet but then you cant stop me from talking and talking and talking and… He gave them a clown like look and continued ..and talking. So lets get to know each other. Wanna hear a joke ?

-No. The two men answered at the same time.

-Why?

-No one's laughing at your jokes. They aren't funny. Said the braver one.

-Ah really? Said Joker in a whispering voice.

Why? He asked again

Because they kill people.

-So?

So?! The man started to get angry. Exactly what Joker wanted. Are you insane?

Yeah. He answered calmly as it was the most normal thing in the world.

What's so funny about killing people?

-I don't know. Are you going to kill me?

What? The cop was now really confused.

-Not everyone can do it. That's what I like about it.

-You killed many innocent people just because not everyone can do it and that made you feel, I don't know .. awesome?

-Sometimes.

-You're a horrible person, but I suppose you already know it. Many people told you this , especially your..

Stop! The driver said almost shouting. You're playing his game. Both, Joker and the other men turned their heads and looked out of window finishing the weird conversation. .Ok almost finishing.

-Why are you so serious?

-Keep your mouth shut. Said the driver looking him straight in the eyes in the mirror.

Why would I? Are we there yet?.. Are we there yet?...Are we there yet?

No, we aren't. What? You're blind?

-When will we arrive? Asked Joker as calmly as usual.

-In 2 hours. Happy?

-I'm always happy. Take a look at my face.

Both men knew these will going to be the longest 2 hours of their entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lewis and Smith. He finally knows their names. Not that it matters too much, but who knows? Maybe one day, knowing their names will change his whole situation. Someday or maybe in few minutes.

At this time, everyone must be celebrating. He thought. Why are they so happy? There's no reason to celebrate. After all, he had created not only chaos but self-publicity. Not everyone dreams about being the hero, the savior, the good guy. Not everyone dreams about being Batman. He was sure , someone out there, right in this moment mutilate his face and puts make up on it. Tomorrow he'll begin his crime life . Some men just want to see the world burn. That kind of men dreams about being the Joker .

" Do you wanna know…"

"No, answered the driver."

" You aren't very sociable person?. What about you? He pointed at the second guy.

Can you drive a little faster? Lewis shouted at his partner.

'Why so nervous? I had only asked you a question. By the way, do you wanna know how I got these scars?

' Why can't you understand-

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty curious about that" Lewis interrupted his friend much to his surprise. Calm down, he is handcuffed , he can't hurt us.

"Wanna bet?" Asked Smith and Joker at the same time making the both men freeze.

"So, believe it or not ,my father did that to me."

" I do not blame him at all. I mean I've spend only 30 minutes with you, and I'd give 10 years of my life to beat the hell out of you."

"What stops you?" You can give them all. I don't mind. Joker whispered playing with his hands like a child that did something wrong and now wait for his dad to explode. Lewis however didn't react.

The silence took its place again. He really believed he'll have some fun. He was wrong. It doesn't happen too often , but he was wrong.

" So, when are you going to tell me where we are going?", The words came out of his mouth without giving him any chance to control himself.

" We aren't. Why, are you scared?

"Should I be?"

"You have all reasons in the world to be, trust me" said the driver.

"OK, I'll try" Smith and Lewis again exchanged looks.

"Look out!" Lewis shouted at his friend grabbing the steering wheel, but it was too late. We hit something, he whispered.

"I can go to check , if you want to.."

"This is all your fault . Smith said turning to Joker. Because of your never ending gabbling. And yours too. Because you listen to him!

Smith went to see what happened and when returned all wet because of the heavy rain, he said in a bit calmer voice.

" It's fine. It was just a wild rabbit, but we have some troubles with the car's motor. I need help.

" And what to do with him?"

Joker rose his eyebrow and mockingly waited for Smith's answer.

" You know, I thought that we could have some great time in our …trip. I even thought you'd learn to trust me. I was wrong. You don't even trust yourself. Joker said while having his handcuffs attached to the chair.

"So what's the problem? Lewis asked?

" Can you at least close the window? Its getting pretty cold in here"

If we replace this , maybe it will help…" Smith mumbled ignoring him, or at least trying.

" Look I don't wanna be mean, but you save people's life everyday, you fight with the most dangerous criminals in the world , but you're having troubles with your car. It sounds like a bad joke to me."

"If you don't stop , I swear I'll gag you! Smith shouted and Joker was now sure the problem is serious and that amused him.

"Maybe someone messed it up, when you weren't in the car. "

"What did you say? " Smith nervously approached him.

"That you could at least close my windows. Its getting pretty cold in here."

In the next second Joker finds himself with a punch in his face.

"What did you do?" Another punch.

"Smith stop, you're not allowed to do that"

"You're such an idiot, don't you realize? !It doesn't matter how much time it takes, we will get there anyway.

Lewis managed to calm his friend down and both returned to their problem.

" Lewis, this wont last only two hours" he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain got even heavier. It was almost impossible for Lewis, who had switched places with Smith to drive. Joker was right. It was cold.

" You're taking me to the Arkham, am I right? His voice was now low, a bit unsure. None answered. Lewis was now the driver and with weather like that you can concentrate at anything but talking and the other bastard wouldn't talk to him.

"Are you sure we're on the right way? I have this feeling that we are still way too far from Arkham. And is been more than one hour." Smith suddenly stooped in the middle of his sentence making a self-disgusted face when realized he said it out loud. It wasn't such a big deal, but it was the only thing that seemed to worry Joker so wouldn't he be a idiot if he didn't take advantage of that?

" I don't know, the map is under your seat , I checked it right before we switched places and everything was just fine, but take a look yourself."

Smith lazily took the map out and stretched it.

"Wait , something's not right here. Said Smith , his eyes widened . Lewis..

"What?" What's wrong? " Asked Lewis starting to feel nervous himself when seeing his friends face

"This is not our map. This is the old version. He turned it around. I knew it.. edition 1993. No one has used this road since 1993! "

"You can't be serious, Gordon himself handed me the map. Was he making fun of us?

"I don't know. I don't think so. Lets search for the actual one. Maybe is here.

After like 20 minutes , they gave up exhausted .

"Forget it. No chance. Let's call the boss and ask for help.

"No, we won't do that. Said Smith with fire in his eyes. We have just got promoted and I do not intend to let my colleagues laugh at me. We can deal with this, trust me.. we can.. WE CAN.

"Are you trying to convince him, or yourself? Joker's voice was heard again.

" Keep your mouth shut, Smith said , without taking his eyes off the old map"

"You both look terrible. Maybe a joke will help you. So … A cowboy and his wife.

Smith who couldn't and didn't even try to control himself anymore he turned to Joker and grabbed him by collar.

"Don't toy with us. We run things now, not you, your glory days are over. If we tell you to not breathe , you do not breathe, If we tell you to open the window , you open the window, if we tell you to shut up, you shut up! I don't' care who do you think you are , but if you think we are your fools you are so very wrong and.. What is this?"

"Oh , do you like it, I've just drew it, I had so much fun, since you aren't talking to me" Smith without saying anything , gave his friend a" its all your fault" look.'

" Deal with it, I've got no nerves anymore "

He got out of car, slamming the door shut.

Lewis who didn't know what's happening, took a look himself.

"You son of a bitch. How did this finish in your hands?."

"Oh, it's a long story, but… please say it, do you like it.? Look here's the police station, oh and up there is the sun with my make up on, that's my card, and yeah… in the other corner are my last few victims. Do you like it?"

Lewis who had lost his cool as well , and it didn't happens very often , grabbed Joker by his shoulders and shook him hard. Do you have any idea how much is this going to cost you? Do you?! Do you think you're making fun of us?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give me this"

He too got out of car and walked over to his friend.

"You know what ? He was right, we are his fools. Smith said in low voice, we became the clown's clowns."


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, after almost 4 hours the car stopped for the last time , but in the right place.

Arkham was indeed a creepy building. It sent shivers down your spine even when watching it from the outside.

Lewis grabbed Joker by arm and pulled him out. Both, he and Smith hardly controlled they anger . What will the personal of asylum think? 2 SWAT members covered in mud as they were pushing the car out of mash in the middle of a forest. Plus they arrived 2 hours later.

" Have you been missing this place? Home sweet home? Asked Smith while dragging him to gate."

"Why so quiet ?. Did the cat ate your tongue?

The big gate opened and as they got in the yard, other 3 men stood there , each of them wearing white from head to toe.

As they were expecting, everyone looked at them and it seemed like the question "What the hell happened to you?" hardly stood inside their mouths.

The tallest one took a step forward and said with a Russian accent:

We've been expecting you , what took you so much? His eyes were cold and face emotionless. The kind of man who's vocabulary doesn't contain words like forgiveness , pity or understanding.

"We had some problems with our car's motor. It had been pretty serious and the weather also didn't seem to be on our side."

The man nodded obviously not giving a damn about the explanation he had just heard, of course in the case he even listened." All right, follow me"

The hallways inside Arkham were either too illuminated or too dark with blinking lights. Lewis discreetly turned his head to Joker. He hadn't said a word in the last 30 minutes. His mind seemed to be somewhere far away. Well, maybe it had never been in the right place but this time was different. He could have swore that is not fear…oh no. The Joker cant feel something like that, but one thing is sure. He didn't like the idea that he returned here. Lewis could have bet that even in his darkest dreams he wouldn't have expected the situation to turn out like this.

"One of you two will have to stay here over the night. Don't ask why. This aren't my orders. "

Said the Russian guy and pushed Joker inside a cell

"So which one will.. sacrifice their time and.. nerves to watch him for the next 12 hours. Tomorrow he'll be transferred to a more. He stopped, Joker's glare caught his attention.. to a more comfortable place. Saying this he tapped Joker on his shoulder .

"So"?

"Well I can do it" Lewis stuttered thinking that he had just got promoted. This will surely help.

"No , I'll do it" Smith voice was more confident. Smith was more confident.

"All right, then you are free to go" The tall man turned and walked away

"Why you didn't let me do this? I said first. I thought we are friends"

"Because you are playing all of his games. Why he never asked me if believe in Harvey Dent? Why he never told me that if I was on fire and he would have water he would rather drink it ? Because it wouldn't have worked with me.

The two men kept on arguing for almost 15 minutes and they would have continued if…

"Bravo, bravo" The Joker applause and mockingly dashed away a tear in his eye.

"That was so deep. I can surely say both of you had completely forgotten that I am here and that I am having so much fun watching you … lets say discussing. So , in the first place.. I believe you are both idiots . The Joker rose his eyebrows and nodded looking with pity at them.

"What about second place? Lewis asked "

"There's no second place . You both sucks."

"Ok enough . You're going to spend the rest of your miserable life inside this asylum . You will never see another sunrise. Smith approached Joker and looked him in the eyes

"Touching, so far. Please continue."

"If it weren't these bars I'd…"

"I know you would take my head off blablabla.

"But the bars are there so you are not allowed to do a thing. The 3 of them turned to the source of the voice.

"Good evening. I'm Hellene Woods. I am the administrator and I came here because we have to discuss something.

"Im curious" Joker said approaching the bars

"When I said we I meant me and the 2 gentlemen. You stay out of this.

"…Ok so that would be it" Hellene finished the conversation. Mr. Bender, you are free to leave. Unfortunately, you have to say , but only for 12 hours She said turning to Smith.

"Trust me Mrs. Woods, with this guy nothing lasts only 12 hours.

Hellene turned to walk away but suddenly as an afterthought she stopped and for the first time addressed Joker.

"I strongly recommend you to not try to play any games. Or I will personally make sure You'll regret."

Come here. Joker mumbled much to her and the two men surprise. Hesitantly she approached him.

"I know where you live " He whispered in her ear causing her to rapidly step aside

"You can't know that"

"Wanna bet? "He said licking his lips and then handed her , her identity card

"Beautiful, next time don't stay that close to the bars. And be careful what you carry in your pocket."


	5. Chapter 5

Joker's grin got wider. The poor woman won't forget about him soon. The first thing she'll do when get home is change her lock, or maybe even leave the city. Her tough face had changed within seconds when he handed her the identity card. People worry too much, people fear too much. The only thing he had done was telling a person he knows where they live. He never mentioned something about killing or robbing her. He considered paying her a visit one day though.

He got up from the uncomfortable wooden bench causing his new toy to follow his every move. Quietly he approached the bars and rested his hands on them.

"Boo", he said with a smirk.

Smith didn't respond and kept on reading the newspaper. Third time already, same newspaper. He would have done anything just to not be forced to talk with the clown. Joker found that almost funny. His attention was distracted by a fat man who sat crouched in a corner of the cell next to him biting his nails like a creep. When he noticed Joker is staring at him he stopped and full of hatred he cried out:

" This is all your fault. You said there's going to be a happy ending."

"I did, but I don't remember saying that its going to be a happy ending for you."

"Jimmy, come here…he said and his scars stretched .

"My name is Larry."

"I like Jimmy, so from now on your name is Jimmy"

"What's yours? "Smith asked still without taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

Joker turned to face him. He had had many plans to get him to talk, but his conversation with the crazy man wasn't one of them.

"So you decided to talk finally. My name is… whatever you want it to be . Said Joker and laughed manically "

"Lizzie Borden took an axe

And gave her mother forty whacks

When she saw, what she had done

She gave her father forty one"

" Can't you please stay quiet? That lullaby is scary. Smith said looking over his shoulder at the singing Jimmy.

"He taught me this. Said Jimmy and pointed at Joker, who grinned at Smith. He told me unicorns will come for me and take me for a ride in wonderland along Alice and the Mad Hatter if I work for him. He also said that otherwise his friends Dementors will give me their kiss."

"That's true. "Joker said proudly.

"Nice. Then there's no doubt . You both deserves your place in here. Now stay quiet.

Smith got up from his seat stretching his arms and yawned.

"There's no any other newspapers or magazines in here? "He mumbled to himself. His phone's battery was now only 2% charged so he didn't take the risk to call his girlfriend and explain why he cant spend the night with her as he had promised. Maybe spending 12 hours in the Arkham wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to him . He was surrounded by psychopaths. Indeed, this isn't one's biggest dream, but sometimes spending only few minutes in a sanatorium as an outsider could remind you how sane you are and thank God for that . People don't always know how to….

"Hey! Stay away from him." Smith said to Joker in angry voice."

"Give me a second. So as I said… The prince didn't actually wake up the sleeping beauty , he raped her and then cut her into little pieces, and put a little glass under her head. You know why?"

Jimmy shook his head in horror.

"Because he wanted to drink it . And so he did, but first he…"

"Joker.. now! " He said and pointed his finger at the wooden bench in the opposite corner of his cell.

He took a deep breath in annoyance and walked to the bench .

"Boss, what happened next?"

"Ask this sweet gentleman, he knows better than I do"

Jimmy turned his head in question to Smith.

"Nothing had happened at all. Everything that comes out from this madman's mouth is bullshit. Don't listen to him anymore.

"I'm thirsty " Joker said swinging his legs back and forth like an annoying child.

:Then go get some water. Smith said mockingly and sat back in his armchair.

"I need a new magazine " he thought .


	6. Chapter 6

Smith had the feeling that the night was going to be extremely long, but he had hoped , it wasn't going to be this long. Only 2 hours had passed and he had already drunk 2 coffees. He almost started to regret he didn't let Lewis to do this. He should have trusted him. They had been friends for years and this was the very first time he doubted him. A sad smile formed on his lips. He had only known Joker for few hours and he already causes him problems.

Sticking his hand in the pocket became almost a nervous tick in these 2 hours. Sally, his girlfriend didn't even call.

"_She must be pretty upset", _he thought taking a more comfortable position is his armchair folding his hands behind his head. She would have had all reasons in the world. He had worked too much last few months. He knew how close he was to promotion , and he wanted it really bad. Tomorrow morning he'll return at office and take a week off. And ..well maybe apologize Lewis . Then he'll spend all seven days with Sally. They had been talking about going in a short vocation since.. he can't remember when .

He looked over his shoulder at the two madmen behind him. Well, officially . He was only interested in Joker. The other didn't represent any kind of danger. He sat quietly in his corner sobbing. Probably because of the sadistic version of Sleeping Beauty he had just been told. He tried to stop Joker, he really tried, but you can't really stop someone from telling stories. Even when the stories are terrible . And he did prefer the Sleeping beauty story than his stupid " Do you know how I got these scars" story.

Joker was lying on the bench swinging his left leg. Smith was pretty sure, he had given up . After all it had been a exhausting day for him too. He can bet, running and hiding from police isn't the easiest thing one can do. Rolling his eyes one more time around the white room he decided that maybe its time he takes a nap too.

"Just for a few minutes.. just for a few minutes.. 3 minutes…4 minutes. He kept on repeating this to himself till he saw black in the front of his eyes and fell asleep.

Joker due to the boring silence, got up and approached Jimmy's cell again.

"What other story you like?" He asked licking his lips. "Do you know Snowhite's story ?"

"Yeah" Jimmy's voice was trembling , but his eyes were wide opened due to excitement and rising curiosity.

"Me too. "Joker said satisfied with Jimmy's answer and stroked his hair.. "What part do you like the most?"

"Well, mommy said that you have to enjoy the whole story not only parts of it. "

"Forget about mommy, here's Joker." He bent down to Jimmy' head level." So?"

"I …I like that part when Snowhite ate the poisoned apple and the prince came on the white horse, kissed her and she woke up.

"How sweet. Every story contains kissing and hugging and friendship. I like that part too, but it didn't happen exactly like that. You see… Snowhite didn't wake up because of the kiss the prince put on her lips. He put his tongue inside her mouth.

"That's gross. " Said a already terrified Jimmy

"I know, trust me I know, and you heard nothing yet. Here comes the most disturbing part. But it must stay between you and me. Nobody can know about this. OK?

"Sure, please tell me.

" Good boy" He said pinching on Jimmy's nose. After he had put his tongue in her mouth he bit her tongue . Again and again and again.

"What?"

"Like chewing gum. So in conclusion , Snowhite wakes up because of the terrible pain she feels.

"Oh my God! Then why she still marries him ?"

Well, you know, nobody tell us how things works between them after 4 years of marriage. But I know… he keeps on torturing her for the rest of her life!" Joker finished his story with a maniacal laugh which made Smith jumping off the armchair.

"Look, our Sleeping beauty had woken up.

"What have you 2 done again? "He asked almost shouting both of them but looked only at Joker .

"The prince tortured Snowhite. He used her tongue as a chewing gum …! Jimmy cried out tears rolling down his face.

"Yeah and almost same thing happened to little mermaid.

"Shut up. Smith didn't know what to do. Stop Joker or calm down the poor Jimmy .

"Her father tortured her when heard that she wants legs.

"Joker stop!"

"He tied her to a ship named Titanic and broke her bones. Hm, Joker rubbed his chin. That explains why the Titanic sank "

If you don't stop in this second I will give you a new , real torture story to talk about. Smith searched for the keys in his pocket , but stopped right before unlocking the cell and put them back.

"No, I won't let you make me lose control. I won't beat the shit out of you. I know you would like that, but I won't. "


	7. Chapter 7

Joker left out a loud laughter, but his eyes betrayed the dissatisfaction caused by Smith's self control .

" You know, I told myself I won't let you provoke me , and I won't provoke you either , but I heard you asked a cop how many of his friends you have killed. So now I can't resist the urge to ask you a similar question. Smith walked toward the cell and placed his hands right next to Joker's.

"How many things didn't work out the way you've planned tonight , hm?" Now it wasn't just Joker's eyes that expressed discontent, but his whole face expression had changed. He opened his mouth and looked like he was going to give Smith a good answer , but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Yeah, I think the same." Smith said and tapped in a almost friendly way on Joker's hand.

The entire room had suddenly fallen in total silence and the only thing that made its present felt was the clock's tik-tok . Jimmy was sleeping hard still not leaving his corner, which you could say gave him a strange feeling of protection.

" So, I've just managed to break one of your rules. You did provoke me and tried to step on my toes." Joker said after a good few minutes. He knew this wasn't the best choice of words he could have came up with ,but that's it. He couldn't think of something better. It'd been a long day after all. Joker flicked his tongue .

"You are afraid to take a nap because you doubt me. You decided to spend 12 hours with a psychopath, because you doubted your best friend. Now, you avoid talking to me , because you doubt yourself . The grin returned victoriously on his red lips. He knew his words had touched Smith's ego. The simple fact he still hadn't turned to face him was a clear proof. You see, I'm not that insane as people want to believe. I am a sane person a an insane world.. And you know that , Smith.

Smith slowly turned and his eyes pierced Joker's, most probably due to the surprise by being called by name by the clown. That's why you fear me. Why don't you fear Jimmy? Why doesn't anyone fear Jimmy? Why everyone fears me? "

" I can see you really enjoy playing games. You know, I'll tell you something I heard in a movie" Why don't you spend more times trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people."

"Impress people? Do you think I'm trying to impress people? "Joker asked and the unsecure expression formed again on his painted face.

"You wear a purple suit and clown make up. You freak out people by telling them different stories about your scars and then you take out a knife and kill them. You rob, kidnap and make yourself a public figure. But what's left when all of these are removed? Let me answer this one for you: nothing more than a murderer . You wanted so much to grab people's attention. And you did it for a little time. But all these people had returned to their families and friends and soon will completely forget about you. So where did all this attention seeking lead you to? In a dirty asylum . You could have lived a different life. But you've chosen Arkham over it.

Smith took a deep breath and stepped away from the cell.

"You know nothing about me"

"I'm glad"

"Why, it would scare you?"

"No, most probably it would depress me. You depress me. And I can say, deep down you depress yourself .I suggest you to take a nap. You're tired and I'm beating you at your own game ."


	8. Chapter 8

Although he didn't let it show, winning one of Joker's game made Smith feel proud about himself. He had hit him hard, he knew it and Joker knew it too. Or better said in his case, he rather felt it. It was Smith's turn to take a squint at Joker. A vague smile had formed in a corner of his dry lips. It made him realize he's kind of thirty too. Joker was sitting on the floor absently playing with his fingers.

" I'll be back in a minute", he said getting up from the armchair.

Joker finally found himself all alone. Grabbing a cell bar , he pulled himself up and waited till the sound of Smith's steps couldn't be heard anymore and also took a look at Jimmy, who was still slipping. He clenched his left ungloved fist and hit the wall as hard as he could. It hurt , but it didn't matter. He can take pain, he likes pain. It reminds him he's alive. Without a second thought ,or at least a single thought he hit it again. Instantly his hair covered his forehead.

"What happened boss? Asked Jimmy as the noise woke him up.

" I'm fighting the bad guy from a tale."

"Did you overpowered him?"

"No, not yet. Answered Joker breathing hard. But I will. He said looking at Smith who had just appeared from behind a corner . He remained staying there, knowing it would be pointless if he quickly returned to his sitting position pretending he never got up.

Noticing Smith is holding in his hands 2 plastic cups, his usual grin retuned.

"You look quite disparate. You've already drunk 3 cafes and now you need 2 more. Its not really good for your heart. Are you that afraid I could escape?

Smith not giving any answers rose his eyebrows.

"Take it, you said you're thirsty." Joker hesitantly reach out his hand for the water and still not taking his eyes off Smith he drank it. He wasn't sure it is a good move, but he was too thirsty to refuse it, even when he knew he should have. Smith walks towards the window watching the heavy rain and drank from his own cup. Both jumped at the sound of Smith's ringing phone.

"I really should change the ringtone "He told himself.

"OK, good news for you. " Smith said after finishing his few second long conversation Maybe they aren't that good, but are news. Tomorrow morning, Gordon will pay you a visit."

"I'm touched" . Joker said without being interested.

After a short pause he continued. "It seems , my superiors haven't already decided if you belong to this place or a prison. "

"Jimmy you wanna know how Snowhite's dwarfs got their name? Joker said ignoring Smith's information.

"Don't begin again."

"Yeah, don't begin again. Jimmy repeated after Smith like a 5 years old child. And you really should stop getting on the cop's nerves."

"Or what?, What can he do to me?" Joker said looking Smith in his dark green eyes.

"Well , he gave you a glass of water, maybe next time he won't be so nice."

"Should I say thank you?" Asked Joker ironically.

"I believe you should?"

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know just saying . The water wont simply vaporize. Sooner or later , you'll have to go to bathroom"

Jimmy's sudden boldness left Joker and Smith speechless.

Joker, bored as hell , in the past 15 minutes had been doing nothing except walking from one corner of his cell to another. Smith was sleeping , which made him wonder how could that be possible after all the cups of coffee. Jimmy was sleeping too. Maybe he should take a nap or at least try. Sleeping is not his favorite activity. How many things a person can miss while sleeping?

Closing his eyes he recalled once again events of this day. They weren't so funny as he had expected. He tried focusing his mind on a new topic. What happened to all his knifes and gunpowder? The police most probably had already decided to use them, especially gunpowder for a good cause. But little did they know. You can't use gunpowder without doing something bad. OK, that's just too deep and philosophical . He's too tired for that. He had to admit, he would have never thought corrupting Harvey Dent would be so easy. Two face, Batman, Rachel and Gordon…. He opened his eyes. Where did he plan to get with this? He just can't remember. He practically jump up and approached the cell bars again resting his forehead on them.

His attention was distracted by a annoying sound. It was Smith . He had just woken up and he seemed like he's unwrapping something. Out of curiosity he continued to watch.

" What? You hope you'll win one of Willy Wonka's golden tickets?" He asked and chuckled quietly when discovered the mysterious object is a chocolate baton."

"I already got that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's you. Knowing that Gotham's most dangerous murderer is behind the bars its pretty similar to winning a Wonka's golden ticket."

He didn't want to show it, but Smith's comment really pissed him off. He hated that each cop that participated directly or not at his capture felt so proud about himself.

" What can I say? I'm pure gold."

Smith ignored him, reminding he shouldn't talk to him too much and unwrapped one more.

"You shouldn't eat that much. You'll get fat and won't be able to keep step with a thief or a murderer who is running from you. No answer.

"Are you sure that the expiration date is correct ? I wouldn't be. You better stop eating them or who knows? Maybe you'll get sick or dizzy and this would obviously give me a chance to escape."

" True, but know what?, I'll take the risk, they're too tasty . Smith finally spoke while still chewing on baton.

"Really?

"Aha."

"OK, seriously now, you should stop. Joker almost ordered when seeing Smith is taking out of his pocket another one. Instantly he unwrapped it and started eating it.

" Chocolate baton "Yummy" with extra biscuits" he read out loud from label.

"How many of them you have? If all of your cops colleagues carry so many food in their pockets, then Im not surprised you are all that slow.

"I don't know. "Smith said and started taking out all of them. Joker hardly managed to swallow the knot from his neck.

"4. One with chocolate , one with strawberries and two with apples and bananas. You know the one with chocolate also has a cherry liquor inside. Its so tasty, all of them simply melts inside your mouth. . Oh, its soooooo good. Smith sighed when took the first bite.

"You're crazy. Joker mumbled and walked away from the bars turning his back to Smith.

"Look who's talking." He answered mockingly.

"Hey, Joker guy. Smith called laughing sincerely amused for the first time this night.

Catch it! "

Joker unclenched his fist to see what Smith threw him. It was the strawberry baton.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight made its way into the white painted room through a little window, which Smith noticed hadn't been cleaned since they day they put it there.

"Wake up", he said shaking Joker's shoulder. I'd been telling you to take a nap all night long, but you didn't want. Joker opened his eyes for the first time that morning and blinked disturbed by the light that rested right on his face.

"C'mon get up, Gordon is here."

Joker's brain only then truly woke up and returned to its proper function. He jumped up grabbing Smith's neck kicking him hard in the stomach and then started to hit him hard wherever he could. Meanwhile he looked around him in hope to find something sharp like glass or something. He made a wry face when saw nothing helpful. If he takes Smith as a hostage , things will become so much easier.

"You look nervous. Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sorry, there's no time for it." He said hardly breathing and quickly twisted Joker's arm. He kicked him hard on the back and brought him to his knees handcuffing him.

"OK, now you got me. Can I tell you the joke?"

"No, you can tell Gordon, he can't wait to see you."

"Where's Jimmy, I don't remember seeing him"

"A nurse came and took him to his new "apartment" at second floor. Thank to your stories she needed to put him in a straight jacket"

"It's a funny world we live in."

With one hand Smith kept on pushing Joker forward and he used the other to put a napkin to his bleeding nose. The hallway was all white as the rest of Arkham. It was similar to that near front door.

Smith stopped at someone's order. Surprised he looked behind him.

"Commissioner Gordon!"

"And here comes Willy Wonka." Joker chuckled under his breath.

" I've been told to bring him at room 56."

"Yeah, but I changed my mind. There are too many Arkham employers . Gordon said shaking his hand and then turned to Joker. I want only two of us in there. Take him to room 32. I'll come there in few minutes."

Room 32 remained Joker of the interrogation room . The only difference made the absence of the big window. Smith pushed him on the chair.

"What time is it?"

"Why do you care? Are you in a hurry? You're supposed to be somewhere else? Smith asked rising his eyebrows ." It's the time you get your ass kicked if you piss Gordon off. You almost killed his son ."

Joker's grin disappeared .

Nah-nah, he waved his finger at him. Careful with the choice of words. I had only pushed Dent to make the first move, no one, not Batman, not the kid, not his little bunny and definitely not me forced him to make the rest of them. It's a funny world, isn't it?

"Stop repeating this"

"Stop the world from being funny and I'll keep mu mouth shut.

The door squeaked and Gordon appeared with a cup of coffee in his right hand. He didn't move from the door way and pointed his head at Smith.

"Leave us alone."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Leave us alone" He repeated in a even lower voice looking straight at Joker.

When the door closed , Gordon sat himself down across the table.

"You killed many innocent people, cops, you placed a bomb in a man and tried to blow up 2 boats and I can bet you wouldn't have stopped."

"Do you wanna know how I put the bomb inside the fat guy?"

"No, I am not interested in what you done. I'd seen what you can done, the whole city seen it. My and Gotham's question is: Why you done it?"

"The difference between me and Gotham citizens is that I do not need a reason to do something, I just do things. Logic is a very boring thing.

" Do you have a vague or any idea whats expecting you?"

"Whatever it is, I hope it will be fun." Joker answered clapping his hand on the table in a rhythmic manner.

"Its all a game for you , isn't it?"

"Let me tell you a story."

"I'm not interested how you got those scars". Gordon answered , the noise Joker's hands were doing started to get on his nerves and distracted him.

"Its not about my scars. Its about all human race's scars. Because humanity's face is covered in them. People are so masochistic. 99 % of their scars are self-inflicted. Reopened every now and then and poured with salt. I do not make any exception, I am a masochist too but I don't waste my time trying to hide it. He said and grabbed Gordon's cup of coffee.

" You have 2 options. Arkham or prison. He watched Joker drinking his coffee but ignored that.

Prison is much worse than… anything.

"Not worse than this café , I hope. You trying to save sugar? "

I can arrange things that way that you'll remain here. Of course I want something in return.

Joker surprised slowly put the empty cup down.

"You have all my attention commissioner."

"You… lets say befriend few of the most dangerous and wanted criminals of Gotham. I want you to tell me where and how can I find them. "

"You've just started a game with me. Few minutes ago you accused me , everything's a game for me."

"Are you interested?" Gordon asked losing even the little patience he had.

"As tempting and funny as it sounds, I have to say no . I don't care what are you going to do with me. I've reached my goal. I've made a monster out of Dent.

Gordon got up, pushing his chair aside violently and clapped his hand on Joker's to stop him from hitting on the metallic table.

"Is it anything in this world that scares you?"

Joker flipped his tongue." The world itself."

Gordon exited the room slamming the door closed.

"Di you finished sir?"

"No , but I need a pause. I was sure he will collaborate . And Smith , a nurse told me she found a plastic cup and a strawberry baton paper. Did you give him those?"

"Yeah, but don't worry its just food and water."

"Do you know what he did with _just_ a phone call?"

" Sir with all respect, but we can't let him die of starvation and thirst just because we're afraid he'll do something."

Gordon nodded. "Its just.. I don't want him on the streets again, no one does."


	10. Chapter 10

Gordon put his jacket on and shook Smith's hand ."See you next week then, you deserve this little vacation."

Only when he sat himself behind the steering wheel realized how tired and fed up he is with this case. Somehow when told Smith he needs a short pause deep inside knew he won't return there with Joker. Not that day anyway. He had to make great effort to not fall asleep. He has to make him cooperate, whether Joker wants it or not. He left out a worried sigh. If he cannot get him to talk, then he and the whole SWAT team will be back to square one . At least he had made a temporary decision. Joker stays at Arkham , till the whole council determine his fate ,but every night he'll be guarded by a cop, as he wasn't sent to a permanent room yet.

Being home again felt so good. His happiness would be complete if his wife and two children were there. But they left this morning to visit a old friend of Barbara. Ignoring the sound his stomach was making, as a signal he should eat something , Gordon collapsed on the sofa and turned the TV on. Every television was talking about recent days events .Some agreed that Batman had been a murderer all this time, other risen some questions.

"As if they were there" he told himself out loud. People were living a lie , but sometimes during times like these, a lie fits in so much better than the truth. He turned the TV off, as he said he was fed up. A familiar melody grabbed his attention. He was so exhausted , it took him few seconds to realize its his phone ringing. Maybe he shouldn't answer, he needed to rest too. He'll call later or maybe tomorrow. Without having time to react , his finger pressed the button.

"Yes ."

" _Have you managed to_.."

"No, Gordon interrupted knowing how the question was going to end. He wasn't interested at all."

"_James_ _you have to do something_. "

"What?" Gordon said rubbing his forehead in desperation .

"_I know it doesn't sounds moral, but we could threaten him with something. He knows many people, maybe there is someone who…"_

" Richard, Gordon interrupted again . "The man doesn't give a damn about his own life, what makes you think he'll care about someone's else's? He said almost bursting into a nervous laughter. Trust me. As sad and impossible it would sound there's nothing we could threaten this man with ."

"_You already got him to talk once. The night when Rachel Dawes died_."

"It wasn't me, it was Batman. Anyway forget it, I shouldn't have allowed that interrogation to happen . It was illegal, it was immoral…. it was inutile, he whispered the last part. OK Richard , I want to rest now, see you tomorrow."

He ended the conversation , and again practically embraced the sofa. "So inutile, he thought as the soothing sentiment of sleep was touching his eyes, his whole body. Rachel had died anyway, Harvey became a madman himself and Batman .. well all of the Gotham's garbage had been threw at his doormat.

"The Joker had won" ,what a nice last thought before falling asleep.


End file.
